


I wanna hold your hand

by How_did_1_get_here



Series: You're my star [2]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cute, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Minhee is the best boy, Serim being proper adult supervision, Still, hyeongjun has a thot agenda, not everyone has that many lines, pure fluff, sneaky teenagers, their manager needs to be paid more, way too many tiktok and vine refrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_did_1_get_here/pseuds/How_did_1_get_here
Summary: Minhee and Hyeongjun go on their first date. Fluff ensues
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Series: You're my star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	I wanna hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to 'I am the adult supervision'. You don't necessarily have to read that first, a few things just might make more sense if you do.  
> Thanks to Noel for editing as always!  
> Enjoy!

It had been three weeks since Minhee and Heyongjun had gotten together and they still hadn’t had their first date. They talked about it and decided their next free night was going to be date night. No one was gonna get to stop them, so of course they asked the only people who were capable of preventing the date from happening for permission.

“Hyung, can Hyeongjun and I go on a date tomorrow?” Minhee asked Serim who was reading something on his phone in the kitchen.

Serim looked up as Hyeongjun slid over the counter from the living room where he had definitely been listening in. “Or can you guys leave so we have the house to ourselves?” He piped up hopefully.

“Hyeongjun, your thot agenda is out of control,” Serim scolded, putting his phone down.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, hyung. We just wanted to watch a movie together,” Hyeongjun said innocently. “And make out,” he added, under his breath.

“You can’t have the house to yourselves. Ask Manager-nim about going out for the movie though,” Serim said, picking up his phone again. Hyeongjun and Minhee looked at each other hopefully. This, at least, was better than a direct “no.”

“Minhee, can you ask Manager-nim about our date tomorrow?” Hyeongjun asked as they went off in search of their manager.

“Yeah, but can I ask why?”

“‘Cause I already asked for, like, six things today.”

“Ah, I see.” They reached their manager’s room that doubled as an office and knocked on the door. When their manager answered, Minhee immediately asked.

“Manager-nim? Can Hyeongjun and I go on a date tomorrow?”

“As long as you don’t go too far or come back too late,” their manager answered tiredly. To be fair, the members did put him through a lot. The aftermath of The Vodka Incident just proved that Serim couldn’t tell a lie and no one could keep a secret.

“Thank you so much. We promise we’ll follow your rules.” Minhee grabbed Hyeongjun’s hand and the two of them ran off giggling.

“You better,” the manager called after them. “If they get caught by Dispatch and I get fired I’m not letting either of them out of the house until they’re thirty,” he mumbled to Serim who had been watching the whole thing.

“I will actually murder them in cold blood if they do anything stupid,” Serim threatened, looking after them.

“Who are we murdering?” Jungmo asked.

“No one yet. But Minhee and Hyeongjun if they fuck up,” Serim informed.

“Oh, you’re letting them out of the house?” Jungmo was a bit surprised.

“Yeah, I know it’s stupid,” Serim snapped.

“They’ll be fine,” Jungmo assured him.

“You did see Minhee try to microwave a spoon yesterday?” Serim asked incredulously.

“As long as they’re not near anything that could kill them they’ll be fine.” Jungmo’s argument that Minhee and Hyeonjun were responsible was starting to fall short.

“Maybe we should go with them,” Serim worried aloud.

“Shhhh, hyung. They’re going to be fine,” Jungmo reassured him, awkwardly patting Serim’s head.

“But-”

“Fucking hell. You’ve been spending too much time with Woobin. You’re too paranoid. Be chill, like me.”

“I hate to break it to you but you are not chill. You’re just irresponsible.”

“Life is more fun that way,” Jungmo said, throwing up a peace sign and walking away, realizing he wouldn't be able to comfort Serim.  
************************

The next evening, an hour before Minhee and Hyeonjun were supposed to leave, Serim walked into his shared room to find Hyeongjun surrounded by clothes, searching frantically, and Taeyoung sitting on the top bunk watching Tiktoks on his phone.

“I need an outfit.” This was Hyeongjun’s only explanation as to why the room looked like a bomb had exploded.

“Oh, is that why you have taken every item of clothing in our room out of the closet?”

“FUCK YOU HYUNG!” Hyeongjun shouted out of nowhere, shocking both of them. “I’m sorry, I’m just nervous,” he said in a small voice, looking a bit ashamed.

“What are you nervous about?” Serim asked comfortingly. (He would be the suito therapist if he must.).

“Minhee is gonna decide he doesn’t like me and break up with me in public.”

“Minhee wouldn’t do that to you. Also, you guys were roommates for so long, if he can tolerate your weird sleep habits then he must really like you.”

“And they were roommates!” Taeyoung interjected, still not looking up from his phone.

“Oh my god, they were roommates!” Hyeongjun yelled back way too excitedly.

“If you want my help you need to stop quoting Vines.” Serim rolled his eyes. Hyeongjun rolled his back at Serim violently.

“Just help me,” Hyeongjun begged.

“Don’t be a brat.”

“Hyung, remember who you’re talking to,” Taeyoung reminded him, still not looking up from his phone.

“Okay, but which one of us is single?” Hyeongjun teased.

“THAT WAS A LOW BLOW!” Taeyoung shouted, finally looking up, ready to fight.

“Hyeongjun, that was mean. Taeyoung, don’t kill him,” Serim scolded. “Also, Hyeongjun, I’ve picked out an outfit for you.” Serim held up a turtleneck with overalls.

Hyeongjun was quick to turn him down. “No. First of all I’ll look like a five year old and second of all I don’t wanna wear long sleeves so I can steal Minhee’s hoodie.”

“Ew.” Hyeongjun glared at Taeyoung at the outburst.

“Be nice, you two.” Serim started looking for a different outfit and held up a new outfit. “What about this t-shirt with ripped jeans?”

“That looks much nicer.” Hyeongjun took the clothes from Serim.

“Go change and try to chill out a bit. What time is your movie?” Serim asked.

“The movie is at 8:30. We're gonna go to dinner, go to the movie and then come home,” Hyeongjun explained.

“You better come home right after your movie gets out, Like 10:30. Your curfew is 11:00.”

“Yeah, we’ll be home on time,” Hyeongjun promised, heading to the bathroom to change.

“How much do you want to bet they won’t be home by 11:00?” Taeyoung asked, finally looking up.

“Their lives. If they’re home a minute past they’re dead. And I’m gonna be the one to kill them. I’ve put up with too much of their shit.”

“I’ll start planning their joint funeral.”

“Your budget is whatever Jungmo has in his pockets,” Serim challenged.

“Wow. A plastic dragon figurine is totally enough money to plan a funeral,” Taeyoung said sarcastically.

“How do I look?” Hyeongjun asked, coming back oblivious to the previous conversation.

“Amazing. Remember your curfew, and I think Minhee should be waiting in the living room.” Serim squished Hyeongjun’s face for an extra confidence boost before giving him an enthusiastic push.  
************************

“Minhee, my child, no. I’m not letting you go on a date wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. I raised you better than this,” Woobin clucked, finding Minhee on the couch waiting for Hyeongjun.

“What’s wrong with it?” Minhee asked looking up from his phone.

“You look like you belong on Straight Tiktok.” Wonjin added.

“Ouch. That hurt. Fine, I’ll change,” Minhee said offendedly.

“I’m helping you pick something out. You have the mental age of a five year old.”

“I’ll help. Also, I’m gonna warn you, Hyeongjun has literally taken every item of clothing in his room out of the closet and is now looking through it so you might want to be fast before he takes over your room too,” Wonjin warned.

“Is this a bad idea?” Minhee started panicking.

“No, oh my god, please go out with Hyeongjun so you’ll shut up about him,” Wonjin groaned.

“But he’s cute!”

“I’m not gonna help you.” Woobin was completely fed up with Minhee’s lovesick bullshit and started to leave the room.

“No, please!” Minhee cried, grabbing Woobin’s arm.

“You have to be calm or I’ll call my mom and have her yell at you,” Wonjin threatened.

“But I love your mom, she’s the best.”

“You won’t love her when she’s angry. It’s terrifying.” Wonjin warned.

Minhee groaned. “Fine. You guys can pick out an outfit for me. Just don’t make me look like a twice-divorced businessman who is trying to be a sugar daddy.”

“That is so specific,” Wonjin said, looking at him weirdly.

“You got the point though.”

“I did get the point.”

“How about this?” Woobin asked after a minute of searching through the closet. He was holding up a red and green striped t-shirt and jeans with holes in the knees.

“I mean it’s good, but can I wear a hoodie with it? What if I get cold? What if Hyeongjun gets cold and I need to give him my hoodie?”

“You can wear a hoodie, but I get to choose which one. And, no, you cannot have any of the ones that make you look like you rolled out of a trash can or just came back from practice.”

“Words can hurt,” Minhee said, but he still took the hoodie from Woobin.

“Good. You’re going on a date, you need to be grown up.”

“Adults are gross.”

“Stop being annoying and go change.” Woobin pushed Minhee out of the room then turned to Wonjin. “They grow up so fast.”

“I’m gonna text my mom and tell her that Minhee is going on a date with Hyeongjun. He’s basically her kid at this point; she deserves to know,” Wonjin said, taking out his phone to text his mom, like he did with all the drama.

“Do I look stupid? Hyeongjun’s screaming about his outfit should I be worried?” Minhee asked, returning to the room in his new outfit.

“You do not look stupid and you have nothing to worry about. Hyeongjun is just loud about everything,” Woobin reminded him, smoothing out the shoulders of Minhee’s shirt.

“How does my hair look?”

“It looks like it always does. You have very consistent hair,” Wonjin complimented.

“I’m scared to screw this up. I really like him, hyung. He’s just so freaking cute.” Minhee squished his face in apparent frustration towards Hyeongjun’s cuteness.

“He really likes you. You’re not gonna screw this up.”

“But-”

“Nope. Go to the living room and meet your boyfriend.”

************************

“Hi, you look really nice,” Hyeongjun complemented shyly when he saw Minhee.

“So do you,” Minhee replied, blushing furiously.

“Um. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, I’m ready if you are.”

“Let’s go.” Hyeongjun took Minhee’s hand and led him out the door.

“They’re holding hands, oh my god, they’re all grown up,” Serim cooed, hitting Woobin’s arm as they watched Minhee and Hyeongjun leave in the kitchen.

“I see that. Stop worrying about them getting hurt,” Woobin reminded him, also watching the pair leave.

“I’m not worried, I’m proud of them for getting their shit together.”  
************************

“So. Where is this restaurant you’re taking me to?” Hyeongjun asked after they had gotten a few blocks away from the dorm.

“Not too much farther,” Minhee told him, still dragging Hyeongjun along by the hand.

They walked in content silence for a few minutes before Hyeongjun spoke. “It’s weird I thought everything would change when we started dating but nothing has at all, it’s kind of like we were dating all along.”

“I’ve liked you all along.”

“I really thought I was going to be the cheesy one in this relationship.”

“You get to be the cute one.”

“But you’re the hot one,” Hyeongjun whined.

“We can both be the hot one,” Minhee decided.

“Thanks for sharing babe,” Hyeongjun teased, making Minhee’s ears turn red. “Are you blushing because I called you babe?”

“Maybe. Okay, we’re here.” Minhee stopped in front of a small, brightly decorated restaurant that wasn’t too crowded for the time of night.

“Wait, this is the place I wanted to go to. You remembered!” Hyeongjun almost yelled in joy and surprise.

“Yeah, I listen to you.” Minhee smiled at his boyfriend’s puppy-like excitement.

“You’re the best.”

“That’s why you’re dating me.”

Hyeongjun rolled his eyes and pointed to something on the menu. “I saw this curry online, we have to try it! They make animals with the vegetables.”

“You’re so cute.” Hyeongjun blushed and hid his face in Minhee’s shoulder. “Why are you hiding? It’s cute to see you so excited,” Minhee laughed. The waitress appeared behind the counter and Hyeongjun removed his face from Minhee’s shoulder.

“Can we get a table for two please,” he asked politely. The server nodded and led them to a table near the back, probably not able to tell they were idols. At least  
“It’s weird being on a real date, I feel like someone’s gonna recognize us,” Minhee worried outloud after they sat down at their table.

“Even if they did, I doubt they would know we were on a date, we’ve kinda always acted like this. I mean we've held hands on a regular basis starting way before we started dating,” Hyeongjun reminded him.

“We have to talk about boundaries though. I think we should have a no kisses outside of the house rule.”

“But I love kisses,” Hyeongjun pouted.

“But you also love having a job,” Minhee reminded him.

“You got me there, babe,” Hyeongjun admitted. Minhee’s ears turned red again at the pet name. “Aww, you’re blushing again!”

“You did that on purpose,” Minhee accused.

“I might've.” He smiled slyly up at Minhee. “Now about your boundaries: is the usual skinship okay or can we do more?”

“I think we should keep it the same otherwise people might notice,” Minhee suggested cautiously.

“What if I really want to kiss you but we’re in public?” Hyeongjun asked.

“Link our pinky fingers together and I’ll know.”

“Give me your hand.”

“Why? Oh.” Minhee realized what Hyeongjun meant as he looked at their linked fingers on the table.

“Made you blush,” Hyeongjun giggled.

“Wow, you actually like me,” Minhee said, surprised.

“Of course I do! Are you realizing you don’t like me back? Oh, no. Am I being too clingy?” Hyeongjun panicked.

“No! Nothing like that, it's just I’m surprised this is all real because I’ve liked you for so long and I never thought you’d like me back,” Minhee assured him.

“I really like you,” Hyeongjun confirmed.

“I really, really like you too.” Hyeongjun took Minhee’s hand and linked their fingers together. The waiter came over to their table and took their orders. Hyeongjun spent a full five minutes talking about how excited he was for the special dish. Of course, Minhee let him talk the whole time, he was a good boyfriend and he found Hyeongjun’s excited rants absolutely adorable. When their food showed up Hyeongjun took lots of pictures to post later, but that was the only time he and Minhee unlinked their fingers.

After they paid, left the restaurant, and were walking to the movie theatre, Hyeongjun asked, “Should we tell the members about us?”

“Um... I think they already know,” Minhee said confusedly, looking over at Hyeongjun.

“Not those members,” Hyeongjun laughed a little exasperatedly.

“What? OH! Oh my god they’re gonna kill us for not telling them.” Minhee finally realized Hyeonjun was talking about X1.

“My point exactly. Do you think they also bet on us?”

“Definitely. We should have, like, a group call so we can tell them face to face without having to meet somewhere.”

“They’re gonna make fun of us, we both know it,” Hyeongjun laughed, causing Minhee to laugh with him at the thought of the teasing they would get.

“I feel like it’s only fair ‘cause we forgot to tell them.”

“True.”

They walked a little farther until they reached the movie theater. Hyeongjun paid for the candy and tickets because Minhee bought dinner and they headed to their assigned seats (in the back corner so they were less likely to be recognised).

Right after the movie started and the lights were completely dark, Minhee reached over to kiss Hyeongjun’s cheek. Hyeongjun flushed and turned to quickly kiss Minhee on the lips then turned back to focus on the movie, leaving Minhee in a bit of a gay panic. After a few moments Hyeongjun reached over to hold Minhee’s hand. That startled Minhee out of his gay panic and made him lean his head on Hyeongjun’s shoulder for the rest of the movie.

“Do you want to walk around and get street food?” Hyeongjun asked as they were leaving the theatre, both completely forgetting about the curfew. Minhee nodded so they found a small street market and walked over to a nearby park.

“It’s nice to be out of the dorm,” Minhee said, the busy street the park looked out over.

“I know right. There’s no one to tease me for holding hands with you,” Hyeongjun, smiling up at his boyfriend.

“Do you want to stay here for a while so we don’t have to go back?” Minhee asked, stopping by a bench.

Hyeongjun leaned into Minhee’s shoulder as they sat down.

“I wish I could kiss you,” he mumbled, looking at his and Minhee’s intertwined hands.

“I do too, but it’s nice to just be out here with you.” Minhee squeezed Hyeongjun’s hand tighter. They stayed on the bench just talking for a while until Hyeongjun got cold. Minhee gave him his sweater and asked if he wanted to go home. Hyeongjun agreed that it was getting late and so they set off for the dorm, hands intertwined. Even though he would probably never admit it to Hyeongjun’s face, Minhee was incredibly happy Hyeongjun was wearing his hoodie.

When they opened the door to their apartment, Serim and their Manager were waiting in the living room, both looking livid.

“What’s wrong?” Hyeongjun asked, confused and still holding hands with Minhee, the bubble of joy from their date still not broken.

“It’s past midnight.” Serim glared at them.

“And? Wait. Oh no.” Hyeongjun and Minhee stared at each other in horror. They had broken their curfew.

“‘Oh no’’s an understatement,” their manager growled. He normally wasn’t very threatening but they had pushed him too far. “It would have been fine if we knew where you were but neither of you answered your phones.” Hyeongjun and Minhee both looked at their phones and realized they had been off since the movie.

“We’re sorry, hyung. We just were talking and we lost track of time,” Minhee said guiltily.

“You’re grounded from dates for two weeks because you couldn’t be responsible,” Serim chided.

“You don’t have the authority to do that,” Hyeongjun argued, completely ready to fight and letting go of Minhee’s hand.

“No, I agree,” their manager said disapprovingly. “You two are very grounded but I’m not gonna call your parents because that would be weird.”

“My parents would drive over here and kill me for many reasons,” Minhee said a little sadly, looking at the floor. Hyeongjun grabbed his hand again.

“Your parents are the reason I don’t deal with parents unless I have to.”

“I honestly think my parents would be chill about the dating but mad about the curfew. My curfew back home was nine.” Hyeongjun tried to change the subject away from being grounded and Minhee’s parents.

“You were a child when you last lived with your parents,” Serim reminded him.

“You have a point.”

“Wait, I know this tactic! I’m not that old. You’re trying to distract me! My ruling still stands.” Serim said firmly after catching on.

“Damnit,” Hyeongjun swore.

“Go to bed, you little punks,” their manager instructed them.

“Goodnight hyungs,” Minhee said. He and Hyeongjun walked down the hallway together, Hyeongjun trying to pull Minhee into his room.

“Go to bed in separate rooms or so help me God!” Serim yelled.

“This job has taken five years off my life. Goodnight,” their manager lamented.

“Goodnight.” Serim stood alone in the kitchen for a moment, cursing the day he gave Minhee and Hyeongjun alcohol and indirectly instigated their relationship. Not because he didn’t approve of their relationship but because they would probably never listen to him. Eventually, he too went to bed and was thankful to see that Hyeongjun was already asleep.  
************************

Hyeongjun was not asleep, just waiting. And thirty minutes later, Minhee got a text from Hyeongjun.

 **Junnie _>_** _Serim’s sleeping meet me in the living room for kisses_

 _Won’t Serim-hyung notice that you’re gone? <_ **Mini**

 **Junnie** >But _kisses_  
_ > Also I don’t care if he catches us_

 _You do have a point. I do love kisses <_ **Mini**

Hyeongjun knew he had convinced his boyfriend and made his way over to the living room where he found Minhee waiting. 

“I’ve been promised kisses,” Minhee said as a form of greeting when he saw Hyeongjun.

“I intend to keep that promise.” Hyeongjun sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. 

“That doesn’t count as a real kiss,” Minhee pouted, so without further conversation Hyeonjun grabbed his face and kissed him on the mouth. Minhee giggled into the kiss and Hyeongjun pulled him closer.

They stayed there for a while, quietly making out. After a while they heard some shuffling from one of the bedrooms and snuck into Minhee’s room to avoid getting caught. Once it was silent outside of the room again, Hyeongjun got up to leave but Minhee grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Stay and cuddle,” Minhee said, still holding onto Hyeongjun.

“We’re gonna be in trouble in the morning,” Hyeongjun reminded him, laughing quietly at how Minhee was pouting. 

“I don’t care, I want to cuddle and I know you love cuddling.”

“Okay, fine. But don’t blame me when we get yelled at.”

“I won't, I promise.”

They climbed under the covers and Hyeongjun snuggled close, his face buried in Minhee’s chest, and that’s how they both fell asleep.

************************

“This is not your room Hyeongjun,” Woobin said when he found Hyeongjun in Minhee’s bed the next morning.

“It’s completely innocent. We just wanted to cuddle,” Hyeongjun assured him, untangling himself from Minhee. The taller boy just wrapped himself tighter around Hyeongjun, still not awake.

“You two need to get up before someone else finds you and you get in trouble,” Woobin warned.

“I honestly don’t care, hyung. I’m tired ‘cause I was up late.”

“And whose fault was that?”

“Mine. But Minhee’s a really good kisser!” Hyeongjun justified. Minhee held onto Hyeongjun tighter, almost like he could sense Hyeongjun considering getting out of bed. 

“Get up. And bring Minhee with you. I’m making pancakes.” Woobin walked out of the room, not closing the door behind him so Minhee and Hyeongjun would get up. 

“Fine.” Hyeongjun glared after him for a moment then turned to his sleeping boyfriend. “Mini, you need to get up.”

“Nooo. Give me hugs,” Minhee groaned, pressing his face into Hyeongjun’s chest. 

“Woobin-hyung’s making us pancakes and he woke us up before Serim-hyung woke up so we won’t get in trouble,” Hyeongjun coaxed.

“Okay fine, but I still want hugs.” Minhee begrudgingly sat up, pouting at Hyeongjun. The smaller giggled at how Minhee’s hair was pointing in about seven different directions. 

“I’ll give you a piggyback ride to the kitchen,” Hyeongjun offered. Minhee nodded so Hyeongjun stood up and let his boyfriend hop onto his back. They haphazardly made their way into the kitchen, only crashing into three walls as they went. 

“Good morning hyung,” they greeted Woobin in unison.

“Good morning you weirdos. Do you want pancakes?” Woobin asked, laughing at the way they had tumbled into the kitchen. 

“That’s the only reason I got up,” Minhee grinned, still clinging onto Hyeongjun.

“Sit down and eat before you wake up the whole house and I have to deal with the tornado.”

“Seongmin isn't that bad,” Hyeongjun said, picking up a pancake.

“You’re not there when he wakes up. He is literally a natural disaster but louder.”

There was a crash from the other room, followed by a yell of “I’m okay!” before Seongmin appeared in the kitchen. “Right on que,” Woobin said, offering Seongmin a plate of pancakes, which he gladly accepted. 

“Why are they awake?” Seongmin asked, his mouth already full of food.

“None of your business,” Minhee said, right as Hyeongjun said “Hiding from Serim-hyung.” Minhee and Hyeongjun looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“You two need to get your stories straight before anyone else wakes up,” Woobin reminded them.

“What did you even do last night?” Seongmin asked innocently, still eating breakfast.

“We went to dinner and a movie,” Hyeongjun explained. 

“That’s it?”

“Um, yes?”

“Then why did I wake up at 1:00 am to you guys laughing? ”

“No reason,” Minhee said a little too quickly, his voice cracking. Hyeongjun kicked him under the table, causing Minhee to wince. 

“I’m gonna stop you from talking about that so I can maintain plausible deniability,” Woobin cut in before Minhee or Hyeongjun could say something else to get them in trouble.

“Thanks hyung,” Hyeongjun said.

“Just don’t do anything gross on the couch,” Woobin requested. 

“Who’s being gross on the couch?” Allen asked, walking into the kitchen. He paused when he saw Minhee and Hyeongjun. “Oh no, not you two. What time did you get home? I heard yelling pretty late.”

“Midnight,” Hyeongjun mumbled.

“Did Serim and manager-nim try to kill you?” Allen teased.

“Yep. We’re grounded for a week,” Minhee groaned, covering his face in embarrassment. 

“A week is not that bad for breaking curfew.”

“Who’s grounded for a week?” Jungmo asked, appearing in the kitchen followed by a very sleepy Wonjin.

Allen smirked. “Take a wild guess,”

“Ha, you broke curfew,” Jungmo cackled, ruffling both Minhee and Hyeongjun’s hair and taking a plate of pancakes from Woobin.

“Didn’t you say you once got grounded for a month because you were five minutes over curfew,” Woobin reminded him.

“I did get grounded for a month but I was out for five hours past curfew not minutes,” Jungmo explained.

“See kids, Jungmo is what we call a bad example,” Woobin pointed out, gesturing aggressively with the spatula.

“I’m not that bad.”

“They broke curfew yesterday,” Taeyoung laughed and he walked into the kitchen and saw everyone except Serim there. “Jungmo-hyung you have to give me money.”

“I didn’t bet anything if they were late.”

“No, I bet whatever was in your pocket with Serim if they were late.”

“Why do people keep betting on us!” Minhee watched the whole situation from Hyeongjun’s arms.

“Because you two do dumb shit all the time!” Taeyoung yelled back. Everyone voiced their agreement. 

“You have a point.” Hyeongjun kissed Minhee to prove said point. 

“Ew! No PDA in the kitchen!” Seongmin screeched, covering his eyes dramatically. 

“Oh shut up, this is nothing,” Minhee snapped.

“I have a new rule: no kissing in the kitchen,” Allen decided.

“I approve.”

“We’re gonna sneak out at night while you’re all sleeping and make out on the counters,” Heyongjun threatened.

“Please don’t do that, I revoke the rule.” Woobin looked concerned.

“Thank you. Let me kiss my boyfriend in peace.”

“Oh, you’re all awake. Minhee and Hyeongjun? Can I talk to you for a minute?” Serim said, walking into the kitchen to the usual chaos and yelling. 

“Ooooo, you’re in trouble,” Taeyoung teased.

“They're not in trouble,” Serim said tiredly. 

“What’s up?”

“I’m sorry I’ve been harsh on you two. I’m just trying to protect you. I had a bad experience with a relationship when I was a trainee and it didn’t end well for either of us. I just didn’t want that to happen to you. I’ll try to be more chill from now on.” 

“Thank you, hyung.”

“Yeah, I totally get where you’re coming from. You could have been nicer though. Are we un-grounded?” Hyeongjun asked innocently.

“No, you still broke my one rule.”

“Fine.”

“Again, I’m sorry for being an asshole”

“It’s okay.” Serim got up and went back to the kitchen, leaving Minhee and Hyeongjun alone on the couch together. 

“So… kisses?” Minhee asked once Serim was gone.

“Kisses,” Hyeongjun agreed, happily giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips. Minhee giggled into the kiss, which made Hyeongjun smile and pull away. “What’s so funny?” he asked, laughing along.

“I’m just really glad to have you,” Minhee said, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked it please leave a comment and kudos!  
> There's probably only gonna be one more part to the series, but anything can happen.  
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
